La Gran Aventura
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Han pasado 18 años despues de la batalla contra el imperio alvarez donde fairy tail gano , pero despues de la guerra natsu fue poseido por 'END' y desaparecio , lucy se fue en su busqueda para ayudar a natsu , y ahora 18 años despues un chico de pelo negro tiene una carta en su mano. *Entra y lee* Romance , accion y aventura!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo_

 _'_ _ **'**_ _ **Hijo mio , Espero que te hayas criado bien , aun que estoy segura de eso ya que te deje en el lugar mas preciado de mi y de tu padre en nuestro gremio , ¿te preguntaras por que yo no estoy contigo? la razon es que me fui en la busqueda de tu padre quien despues de la batalla contra al imperio alvarez , un demonio llamado ''END'' se apodero de su cuerpo y mato al hermano de tu padre quien trato de ayudar a tu padre hasta su ultimo respiro , tu tio era una persona muy amable siempre fingio ser alguien malo pero cada vez que lo hacia su corazon se rompia , el demonio mato a muchos de nuestro amigos del gremio incluso le arrebato la vida a nuestro maestro quien esta su ultimo momento de vida nos protegio , me duele el dejarte cuando solo tienes 3 años pero debo hacerlo debo ir ayudar a tu padre , pero me voy feliz ya que te pareces mucho a el y a tu tio , eres como la fusion de ellos , la misma cara de tu padre , el cabello negro de tu tio y ese es el motivo por el cual te llamas ''Zeref Dragneel'' como tu tio quien era una persona muy importante para tu padre , tambien te dejo algo muy importante para tu padre su bufanda espero que la atesores como el lo hacia , le dije a levy que te atregara esta carta cuando cumplieras 18 años , si estas leyendo esto es que hoy es tu cumpleaños , feliz cumpleaños mi tesoro y mi vida , siempre debes recordar que yo y tu padre siempre te amaremos''**_

 _ **Atte: Lucy heartfilia**_

 _ **-**_ _...-Lagrimas caian por el rostro de aquel chico de pelo negro quien sostenia una carta en su mano_

 _-Zeref...-Dijo una señora de pelo azul quien miraba a aquel chico de pelo negro_

 _-¡LOS BUSCARE Y LOS ENCONTRARE!-Grito aquel chico de pelo negro y aquella señora de pelo azul sonrio._

 _Una nueva aventura empieza..._

 _¿Que les parecio? espero sus reviews!_


	2. Equipo

_Capitulo 1 : Equipo_

 _-¡Adios!-Grito un chico de pelonegro saliendo del gremio , pero alguien lo agarro de su bolso y lo tiro hacia atras_

 _-¿A donde vas?-Dijo una chica de pelo rojo con un mechon de color azul_

 _-Que te importa , irene!-Dijo zeref_

 _-Uff, eres un idiota , ¿le dijiste al maestro que vas a salir?-Dijo aquella chica , quien con esa pregunta congelo al chico de pelo negro_

 _ **Irene Scarlet , hija de jellal fernandez y erza scarlet es una chica que es la viva imagen de su madre , heredo su misma magia y tambien con una personalidad muy parecida , tambien heredo el cuerpo de su madre por el cual es muy popular entre los hombres , tiene 18 años y es amiga de la infancia con zeref.**_

 _ **-**_ _...-Zeref congelado miro para otro lado , el sabia que lo que decia irene era verdad..._

 _-No , te dejare irte-Dijo irene cruzando los brazos_

 _-No me importa , yo voy a i- Zeref fue detenido con una mirada de irene que lo hizo arrodillarse_

 _-Asi me gusta-Dijo irene y el gremio observaba la escena_

 _-*Lo obligaste...*-Penso todo el gremio al ver a zeref arrodillado y a irene con los brazos cruzados_

 _-¿Por que? esta tan callados , que pas-un chico de pelo azul entraba al gremio pero se fue de cara al suelo por que no se dio cuenta que cierta persona estaba de rodillas_

 _-...-Los 2 chicos se pegaron una mirada_

 _-¡Idiota!-Gritaron los 2 chicos y empezaron a pelear_

 _-¿¡Que eres ciego , idiota!?-Grito zeref_

 _-¡No sabia que tenias complejo de silla , idiota!-Grito aquel chico de pelo azul_

 _-¡Desgraciado!-Los 2 chicos chocaron sus frentes_

 _-*Lo mismo de siempre*-Pensaron los del gremio al ver esa escena_

 _-¡Detengase!-Gritoirene y los 2 chicos se detubieron_

 _-...-Y sin dudarlo ahora eran los 2 quienes estaba arrodillados_

 _-Se tiene que llevar bien-Dijo irene y los 2 chicos se miraron_

 _-Bueno...-Dijieron los 2 chicos y se levantaron_

 _-Tu polera , silver...-Dijo irene al chico de pelo azul y sin polera_

 _-Demonios-Grito silver_

 _ **Silver fullbuster , hijo mayor de juvia loxa y gray fullbaster , es la viva imagen de su padres incluso heredo su mania de desnudarse y su magia , tiene 18 años y no se puede ver con zeref o se ponen a pelear en ese mismo momento.**_

 _ **-**_ _Hermano..-Dijo una chica de pelo corto de pelo celeste_

 _-Ur-Dijo silver al ver a su hermana_

 _-Hola , zeref-Dijo sonrojada la chica de pelo celeste_

 _-Oh , ur-Dijo zeref sonriendo con esa sonrisa que heredo de su padre_

 _-...-La chica de pelo celeste se sonrojo y silver al mirar esa escena sintio algo de molestia_

 _ **Ur fullbuster la hermana menor de silver , es algo parecida a juvia fisicamente y un poco a gray , pero su personalidad es igual a la de su madre y su magia es la misma , tiene 17 años y esta enamorada de zeref desde que el la salvo de un accidente 2 años atras.**_

 _ **-¿**_ _Y blue?-Dijo ur mirando a alrededor de zeref , el cual el la miro y ella se sonrojo_

 _-¡Verdad!-Grito zeref_

 _-Calmate , aqui estoy..-Dijo un pequeño gato de color azul con alas_

 _-¡Blue!-Grito zeref , el gato dejo de volar y se puso a su lado_

 _-¡Aye!-Grito aquel gato de color azul_

 _ **Blue , es hijo de happy y de charle , el cual se conoci con zeref cuando zeref era un niño y el recien habia nacido , asi fue como empezo su amistad , blue es igual happy excepto por que tiene la punta de la cola mas blanca que la de happy , tiene el mismo humor que su padre.**_

 _ **-**_ _Buenos dias..-Dijo una pequeña niña con una voz muy timida de pelo largo color azul_

 _-Oh , hikari-Dijo zeref_

 _-Zeref..-Dijo aquella niña y sonrio_

 _ **Hikari marvell , hija de wendy marvell y romeo conbolt , es la viva imagen de su madre y tiene su misma personalidad , pero es una genio en el control de fuego y viento , tiene 14 años.**_

 _-Bueno...yo me iva..-Dijo zeref y se dio vuelta hacia la salida._

 _-...-Zeref se detubo al sentir que alguien lo miraba con una mirada de muerte segura y no era mas que cierta chica de pelo rojo._

 _-*Tengo que salir de alguna forma..*-Pensaba zeref mientra miraba a su alrededor_

 _-Ur , te invito un helado-Dijo zeref mirando a la chica de pelo celeste_

 _-Esta...bien...-Dijo completamente sonrojada ur mirando a zeref_

 _-ella , no va a ir ..-Alguien se puso al medio de zeref y ur , no era mas que silver_

 _-¿Que quieres?-Dijo zeref mirando a silver_

 _-¿¡Que quieres tu , diria yo!?-Grito silver_

 _-¿Que te pasa?-Dijo zeref confundido_

 _-¡Si quieres salir con mi hermana , tienes que derrotarme primero!-Grito silver_

 _-¡Ohhhhhhhh!-Gritaron los mienbros del gremio_

 _-¿Estas loco? ¿salir con tu hermana?-Dijo zeref_

 _-Si , no finjas idiota , yo me doy cuenta de como la miras con esos ojos depravados de lava-Dijo silver_

 _-Hermano...-Dijo juvia timidamente_

 _-Estas enamorado_ _de ella ¿No?-Dijo silver muy serio y zeref miro de reojo a alguien detras de silver_

 _-No , estoy enamor-Zeref se detubo al ver a alguien bajando por la escaleras del gremio_

 _-¡Maestro!-Gritaron todos los del gremio , aun rubio que bajaba las escaleras_

 _-Zeref , asi que ya tienes 18 años-Dijo aquel señor de pelo rubio_

 _-Si , maestro y ya lei la carta que mi madre me dejo-Dijo zeref_

 _-Quieres ir a buscarlo ¿no?-Dijo el maestro_

 _-Si..-Dijo zeref agachando la cabeza y el maestro se le acerco_

 _-Levanta la cabeza..-Dijo maestro acariciandole el pelo a zeref_

 _-Maestro..-Dijo zeref_

 _-Amabilidad , un corazon sincero , union , sentimientos sinceros , crean lo que ustedes crean y no hagan caso a lo que les dicen otras personas , ustedes son ustedes , siempre hay una luz al final del duro camino , esos son los pricipios de un mienbro de FAIRY TAIL-Dijo el maestro , todo el mundo sonrio y celebro_

 _-Sigue tu camino , zeref-Dijo el maestro y zeref sonrio_

 _-Bueno , ¡adios!-Dijo zeref y se dio vuelta_

 _-Espera...-Dijo el maestro_

 _-¿Que?-Dijo zeref_

 _-Nunca dije que te dejaba irte-Dijo el maestro y zeref quedo con la boca abierta_

 _-¡No me queda otra , te derrotare!-Grito zeref y se lanzo sobre el maestro_

 _-...-Mas rapido que un rayo zeref ya estaba el el suelo de cara_

 _-Bueno , te dare una oportunidad-Dijo el maestro_

 _-¿Que , cosa seria?-Dijo zeref_

 _-Una mision , si la haces correctamente te dejo irte-Dijo el maestro y zeref sonrio_

 _-Claro , la hare!-Dijo zeref_

 _-Pero sera una mision en equipo-Dijo el maestro_

 _-¿Equipo?-Dijo zeref_

 _-Si , tu equipo sera irene , hikari , silver y blue-Dijo el maestro_

 _-¿¡Que!?-Grito zeref_

 _-¿Yo con ese idiota?-Dijo silver_

 _-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca , maldito-Dijo zeref mirando a silver_

 _-Estara bien , que yo este en el equipo-Dijo hikari_

 _-Si..-Dijo irene agarrandole el hombro a hikari_

 _-¡Idiota!-Peleaban zeref y silver_

 _-¡Paren!-Grito irene y los 2 chicos se detubieron_

 _-Tomen esta es la mision..-Dijo el maestro y les dio una hoja a irene_

 _-¡Bueno , vamos!-Grito zeref mientras que el y su grupo salian_

 _-...- Todo el gremio veia a ese grupo con un poco de nostalgia_

 _-¡Gracias , maestro laxus!-Grito zeref sonriendo_

 _-...-Laxus los miro mientras ellos salian del gremio y no evito que se le viniera un pequeño recuerdo a su mente y sonrio._

 _La primera mision en grupo!_

 _¿Que les parecio? , espero sus reviews_


End file.
